


The Advantages of Bay Windows

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Doggy Style, Eridan being a sleepy pile of smut, Feferi being a creeper, M/M, Pailing, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rough Sex, Smut, Sollux being a smug bastard, Spanking, Xeno, psionic play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which after blackrom pailing, Feferi swims past Eridan's respiteblock windows-as it's located underwater-and sees Eridan and Sollux cuddling. She than proceeds to flick her fins at them and skedaddle away to gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantages of Bay Windows

**Author's Note:**

> heheh they're so cute and fef would totes laugh at them and be so happy for her baby buoys

You’ve always appreciated Eridan’s respiteblock, with it’s lavish sheets and it’s floor-to-ceiling glass window. There are drapes, of course, but it’s under the water level, and no one comes by here but sealife. Besides, he’s always been a bit of an exhibitionist.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are currently sheathe deep in your kismesis, Eridan Ampora. You’re pounding away at him, hands smoothing over his fine, raised as as your skin slaps wetly against his.

He’s planted face-first against his concupiscent platform, mouth slack with pleasure, eyes rolling, and you reach forward, flicking the tip of one of his horns. He cranes his neck, trying to shove himself back onto your bulges. 

You growl softly, pinching his sit-spot, and he squeals, letting him rock and shift his knees farther apart. You let your head roll back a little, slowing down, taking him with more precision and less rapid thrusting.

Eridan whines softly, closing his eyes and folding his arms under himself for support so he can move with you. You slap his ass lightly, smirking, and spark your psionics along his spine. He yelps and throws his head back for you, horn-tips clipping his shoulders, and you laugh breathlessly.

You smack him again and he jolts, his entire body bucking as he takes you up to the hilt. You rake your claws down his ass and then hit him, and his nook spasms around your bulges. He clamps down, crying out as he spills into the pail you’d set beneath him when you’d gotten started.

You wrench your bulges free and come between his legs, into the pail, using one hand to hold him up with your psionics assisting. His nook continues to flutter around nothing, and you reach down to hold him open, flicking at his bared pleasure nub.

Eridan shrieks your name and collapses, barely missing the bucket, and you follow him, scraping the tip of your claw over the exposed cartilage. He wails and you finally relent as his body is overcome by a dry orgasm, and you leave him shaking as you set his bucket on the floor.

You gather him in your arms and pet his hair, affectionately and slowly, until he’s drifting. The two of you are nearing sleep when you hear a dull, echoing tap. You crack an eye open and are met with the sight of a laughing future-Empress, her fins wiggling as she points and giggles, making obscene gestures at the two of you. 

You slap a hand over Eridan’s eyes, and shoo her away before he fights his way from under your hand. Well, you figure, at least he doesn’t have to prove to Feferi he’s filled a quadrant besides their moiraillegiance.


End file.
